godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fairy Mothra
|copyrighticon =Fairy_Mothra_Copyright_Icon.gif |image =Fairy Mothra Rebirth of Mothra 3.png |caption =Fairy Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III |name =Fairy Mothra |species = |nicknames =Fairy |height =5 centimeters 10 centimeters 18 centimeters |length =15 centimeters 17.8 centimeters 10 centimeters |wingspan =30 centimeters 30 centimeters 30 centimeters |weight =0.45kg 1.3kg |forms =None |controlled =The Cosmos, Elias |relationships =The Cosmos, Mothra |allies =The , Mothra, Mothra Leo |enemies =Garu Garu, Belvera |created =Kensho Yamashita, Shogo Tomiyama, Hiroshi Kashiwabara |portrayed = Puppets |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |latestappearance =Rebirth of Mothra III |suits =ShodaiFairy, ReoFairy, RaishuFairy |roar = }} Fairy Mothra (妖精 モ ス ラ?, Yosei Mosura), también conocida como Fairy (フ ェ ア リ ー?, Fearī), es una pequeña polilla kaiju divina creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película Godzilla 1994, Godzilla contra SpaceGodzilla. Nombre Fairy Mothra tiene dos nombres japoneses. 妖精 モ ス ラ? Y フ ェ ア リ ー モ ス ラ? (Fearī Mosura), los cuales se traducen a Fairy Mothra en Inglés. Apariencia Fairy Mothra parece una Mothra miniatura, pero los patrones en su cuerpo se vea menos como Mothra de o Leo con cada nueva marioneta hecha para él. Personalidad Fairy Mothra es juguetóna y amable con los humanos, y muestra lealtad eterna al Elias, Moll y Lora, quien Fairy se apresura a proteger. Historia Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla En Godzilla contra SpaceGodzilla, mientras que en el espacio, Mothra genera miles de Hada Mothras, y uno es enviado a la Tierra para entregar un mensaje del Cosmos. En el parque, Miki Saegusa está pensando en la "T-Project", un plan que no estaba segura de que era el control de Godzilla con sus poderes psíquicos. En ese momento, las hojas de un árbol cercano comenzaron a brillar, y así lo hicieron sus pendientes, que tenían el símbolo del Cosmos. En el árbol salió una hada Mothra. El Hada de Mothra se desvaneció al Cosmos, que le dijo que SpaceGodzilla iba a tratar de matar a Godzilla, y quería que ella ayude de alguna manera a este monstruo conseguir derrotado. El Cosmos desaparecieron, dejando a Miki, que ahora se pensaba que era necesario unirse al proyecto. Hada Mothra apareció más tarde, cuando Miki estaba en la isla de Nacimiento. El Cosmos le advirtió que todo el mundo tenía que trabajar juntos para derrotar SpaceGodzilla. Después SpaceGodzilla fue derrotado, Hada Mothra regresó de nuevo. El Cosmos agradeció Miki para salvar el mundo, y de la hada Mothra regresó al espacio exterior. Rebirth of Mothra Fairy Mothra appeared again in ''Rebirth of Mothra as a transport for the Elias. She was used by them to fight Belvera and Garu Garu. She was injured during the battle, and was taken to the tomb of Desghidorah disguised as a toy. ''Rebirth of Mothra II Fairy Mothra appeared once again in ''Rebirth of Mothra II as a transport for the Elias. ''Rebirth of Mothra III Fairy Mothra appeared for the final time in ''Rebirth of Mothra III. She communicated with Mothra Leo when Moll died. Abilities *Fairy Mothra can fly at mach 1, and the Fairy seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla could also teleport. *In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the Fairy can change its appearance to that of the Cosmos. *Fairy Mothra has antenna that shoot beams, similar to a normal Mothra. *In Rebirth of Mothra III, Fairy can scan things to find life form essences. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Mothra Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Monstruos